medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tokiro7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medaka Box Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Aoiki Aka page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Whistle9 (Talk) 17:09, August 1, 2011 Hello Tokiro7, Hello, I’m the admin here at the Medaka Box Wiki. I wanted to thank you for your recent contributions and welcome you to the wiki properly. I cannot tell you how excited I am to see a contributor who has a grasp of the Japanese language, because neither I nor the other regulars do. I sincerely hope we can rely on you to correct any mistakes that the rest of us fail to catch because of the language barrier. Aside from that, be sure to check out our Policy and Manual of Style if you haven't, and if you have any questions, or just want to shoot the breeze, drop me a line and I’ll be happy to talk. I hope you and I can work well together to take care of the wiki. Regards, Whistle9 18:24, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Category Reply Tokiro7, Thank you for your kind words. Yes, I am currently the only active Admin here; though I am far from being the only editor you can contact if you have questions. I would suggest making a quick visit to Blade517’s talk page and saying hello when you have a spare moment. He has actually been active on the wiki longer than I have, and has been an immeasurable source of help and conversation while I’ve been here. He has not been quite as active lately, but then again neither have I, and I expect we’ll both get back up to snuff once we’re out of the lull of summer. Anyway, on to the topic of your message. I took another look at chapter 100, and you are right: Takarabe and Kumagawa discuss the committees, and while the dialogue was a bit confusing, it appears as though the committees are subordinate to the Student Council, though it seems they don’t have to obey it they don’t want to. I was a bit confused by this discussion myself; perhaps you have understood the meaning better than I have. Anyway, as to whether we should create a Chairman category, now that you have brought the idea up, I think it is a good one. I have so far abstained from creating categories for any of the series’ organizations, simply because I felt there were not enough members to warrant the need. However, if there are going to be at least eight Chairman and Medaka, then a category page would be good for organization. In fact, I should probably take another look at the categories we currently have and decide where or not any other new ones are needed now that more characters have been introduced. I am, however, somewhat cautious about creating a Student Council category page, simply because of how many “councils” have been introduced in the series. If we were to keep the category strictly for current members, then there would be only five pages (six if we were to include Hinokage like on the character page), which seems unnecessary. However, if we were to include the other councils from the series: Kumagawa’s council, the council interns, and even Kumagawa’s middle school council, then I fear that while we would have several pages in the category, the organizational gain of having a category page would be lost, as we would have all of the different council members mixed together. The problem would only be compounded were the chairmen then added into this as well. Rather than creating a category page, I think it would be best if the Student Council page is simply updated, as it has been neglected somewhat in light of recent chapters. If that is everything, please allow me to apologize for my rather long message on your talk page. After you were so very gracious as to label my judgment as sound, I felt compelled to give a thorough answer to your question. If I have said too much, then I am sorry. As a final note (I promise), it sounds as though you have a fair grasp of the Japanese language. I myself know only English, and cannot hope to catch such issues as you have found with the Aoki Aka and Kiruko Tachiarai pages. Your knowledge gives you a level authority I do not I have, and I humbly ask that if you find more such errors, that you please correct them. Your contributions are very much appreciated. Oh, and please do not worry that you have spoilt anything for me: I am very diligent in “reading” the un-translated chapters when they come out, even if I can only gather what is going on through the pictures alone. Regards, Whistle9 22:26, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Translations Tokiro7, I’m here to ask you for a big favor. I don’t know whether or not you’ve checked out the Community Corner recently, but basically I’m trying to get a hold of someone who would be willing to translate some of the extra material from the manga volumes. I don’t mean anything like what scanlators do, but if a script could be made with the text in English, there is a lot of information that we don’t currently have access to. I’m leaving this message with all our users who know how to translate Japanese. If you would be willingly to contribute some time to get this job done, or help me get in contact with someone who can help, I would be phenomenally grateful Regards, --Whistle9 19:46, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Whistle9, I'm sorry, but as I'm fairly certain I've explained before, I'm only any good at translating names. Pretty much everything else I have no idea how to do. Also, I don't really have a lot of time for that kind of thing what with college and all. I also don't know where to get any of the extra material to be translated, so that would make things a bit more difficult as well. Sorry, --Tokiro7 20:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :No need to be sorry, I had the materials myself, but I understand that I was asking for a lot. I apologize as well; I must have misunderstood you. By all means, I hope you will continue to help around with what you can. Thank you for replying quickly. :Regards, :--Whistle9 22:36, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ajimu's Skills Tokiro7, I understood perfectly well that you had planned to do it; the skills were added (incorrectly) by a wikia contributor. I was correcting them to match the format of the rest of the page. And the page is not finished at all; there are still several hundred skills not added. If you have the complete list, then by all means, finish the page. Regards, -- 19:38, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :No worries; if I was in the same position, I would be just as upset. I noticed on the talk page that you can’t make the edits? If so, I apologize; the lock was only meant to block new and anonymous users. I will unlock the page now. :Regards, :-- 19:44, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Community Council You got the message as well? Aren’t we popular. Anyway, according to the help article: “Community Council is a group of Wikians selected by Wikia Staff to provide preliminary feedback on new features that are under development. Users in this group help to beta test new products in a private testing environment/wiki. The group is selected from the entire Wikia community, sitewide. The group is managed by the Community Council Project Manager, Sarah Manley.” Basically it's just a beta testing group who provide early stage feedback. It’s invite only, so if you think you it would be something that might interest you, you might as well go for it. Given how many users they’ve probably sent the invitation to, you might not even be selected anyway. Hoped that helped, -- 02:43, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Kanaino’s Abilities Tokiro7, Just saw what you did on the Sui Kanaino page, and I have to thank you. There is no way I could have done that myself, and I was putting off updating the page because I had no idea how to go about it. Really, thanks. -- 03:55, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Well, open mouth, insert foot. Yes, thank you for your work on the Sui Kanaino page, and thank you for your recent work on Naze’s page and the Namanie Nienami page, and also thank you for what you do with kanji on the wiki in general. I now realize the above comment was a bit insensitive and sounded as though I was taking your help for granted. Please, never let me give you that impression. :-- 04:17, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Gah. Curse the limitations of text only conversation. We’re going to be doing this all night if we aren’t careful. Okay, “open mouth, insert foot” was self-reproach, for me, Whistle9. After reading your reply (where you mentioned both Kanaino and Naze), I realized my original thank you only focused on what you were doing on the SK page, and I grew concerned as to whether you might interpret that to mean I was less appreciative of what you had done on other pages. In no way was I trying to say your response to my thank you was in some form lacking. ::Hope that clears things up, ::-- 04:38, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Wait, we’re both on the wiki right now, right? Shouldn’t we be able to have a conversation in Chat? :::-- 04:44, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hinokage’s Abnormality Tokiro7, First of all, thank you. I’ll stop there. Second, I wanted to ask if it would be appropriate to rename Hinokage’s Abnormality. From what you’ve read, it has only been referred to as Unknown Hero once. In that case, may I ask what the English translation of Shirarezaru Eiyū is? I would like to try and determine which term is better suited to be the Abnormality’s name, since it seems as though either the English equivalent of the above or Mister Unknown would be more appropriate than Unknown Hero. Regards, -- 01:13, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, got it. Thanks for the clarification. :-- 20:25, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Clean RAWs Tokiro7, I actually download the volumes directly from this site: Raw Manga Spot Medaka Box. Because they’re taken from the volumes and not the magazine, the quality is much better, though of course, I can only get pages from chapters that have been released in volume format. You could download them yourself if you wanted to, or we could just continue with how we’ve been doing it so far; you make a request on the relevant talk page, and I upload the image afterwards. Whatever you prefer. Regards, -- 04:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, this should be all the pages you need. I found that Aero Bike was mentioned at least twice, so I got both pages just to be safe. As a warning; I don’t think Akune’s ability has been given an actual name. I found the page with Maguro’s explanation though, so have a look. If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask. :-- 05:15, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, last page uploaded. And don’t worry; you’ve already done far more than I could ask. I’ll blunder my way through finding the kanji for the chapter titles, and if they’re up, I’m sure eventually a contributor will feel inclined to fill in the romaji on their own. Besides, I added the Translation Project to the community corner, so hopefully people will notice it and get involved. The anime has to attract some new blood, right? Right? ::P.S. Please let me know when you’re done with the above six images, so I can remove them without worry. ::-- 05:40, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay. Thank you for all your hard work. Really managed to knock out the bulk of the needed translations. :::Regards, :::-- 19:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Leave of Absence Tokiro7, I am leaving this message on both your and Blade517’s talk pages, as you two are the most active contributors right now. I am moving to Australia mid-week. It will be a twenty-eight hour flight. The reason I have been inactive this past week is because of pre-departure business, and I am most likely going to disappear entirely after Thursday. WSJ series are out early this week, so hopefully I will have time to take care of the general new chapter stuff for 154 before I leave. I have no idea how long I will be gone, so this is the heads up that I am going to be unavailable for an extended period. If you leave a message on my talk page and I don’t get back to you in my usual obsessive-compulsive fashion, this is why. I don’t mean to be presumptuous, but I felt you deserved the courtesy of a notice before I vanished. Thank you as always, and please look after the wiki in the mean time. Turns out being an adult is hard work. Regards, -- 05:46, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Recent Translations Tokiro7, Just wanted to say thank you for your recent work on the Translation Project. Judging by the edit comments, you had to find some pretty elusive terms, and you went above and beyond and found a few that I didn't even think to ask for. Thanks, -- 11:44, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Maguro Ch. 188 Tokiro7, I was going to leave this on the Translation Project talk page, but as recent changes is going rather wild at the moment, I thought it might be more prudent to contact you directly. Just in ch.188, Maguro is referred to as "Military Island Supervisor". Is this a new codename, or just a different translation of the usual "Magician" business by CXC's new translator? Regards, -- 08:45, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :Okay then, thank you for clearing that up. :Regards, :-- 15:16, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Habataki Hyūga Tokiro7, Hi, just noticed your edit comment concerning the Habataki Hyūga article. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but you use raws from Spoil Manga, correct? This image at Sen Manga is somewhat larger, so maybe you'd have an easier time reading this version. Thanks for your help as always, -- 14:55, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :No worries. You already do more than I could ask for the wiki. :-- 13:30, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Farewell Project Tokiro7, Hey, just saw the video. Pretty cool, don't know why you're selling yourself short. In fact, I wanted to ask if you would mind if I were to feature the video on the main page. The video is a nice montage of some of the manga's best moments, and I'd like to see it get all the attention it can. Completely your call though, so I won't do anything until I hear back from you. Regards, -- 17:31, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Japanese Wiki Tokiro7, I see from your recent edits that you have been able to glean some very good information from the Japanese Wiki, something I can't do. I am not going to ask you for anything as obnoxious as translating the whole page for information we can use, but I would like to ask if you could check for a few facts. If it is not too much trouble, could you see if there are official arc names for the Suggestion Box Arc, the Club Battle Swim Meet Arc, the Clash With The Enforcers Arc, the Flask Plan Arc, the Student Council Battle Arc, and the Epilogue Arc? Also, could you possibly find the proper title of Wriggling in the Suisou Riddled Brain, as well as the title of the new Light Novel? Of course, if I am asking for too much, don't worry about it. Thank you, -- 16:31, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for looking all that up. So the first twenty-one chapters are one arc, not three? Urgh, that's gonna be a pain to adjust. I'll sort it out tomorrow. Still, thanks for the confirmation. Was there anything on the Epilogue Arc? Just want make sure. As for the novel title, I think I've been unfair to you to ask after that, as you've told me more than once what you are capable off. I think what I'll do is leave a request with CXC if one of their translators would be willing to give us a better translation of the title (it was their guy RedKey who translated The Zugzwang of Suisou Management). If nothing comes of that then I'll go with "Suisou is Full of Memories of Squirming". :Again, thank you, :-- 04:31, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks. As far as I can tell, there was no official name given to the final two chapters, at least within the final two chapters themselves. I labeled them the Epilogue Arc because it seemed appropriate. I think the arc titles you found are legitimate though. After your posts, I went and did a bit of searching: Student Council Executive Arc and Thirteen Party Arc. ::Addendum: Actually, I'm sorry, but could I ask after one last thing? I've decided to make an article for the Good Loser Kumagawa sub-series. I know it's: Jump Next oneshot, first novel, second novel, final chapter. If the information is there, could you find out where Episode 24 fits into the timeline? ::Thank you, ::-- 15:48, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you very much. And I owe you an apology. I'm looking back through this message, and not once did I write please. Sorry about that. Good news, I got in with CXC, and it sounds like they won't mind translating the novel title. :::Addendum: I don't think the Epilogue Arc is part of Bouquet Toss, because the last page of Chapter 190 says: "Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc" End. :::Regards, :::-- 16:46, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Guidebook English Names Tokiro7, Looking at your latest edits, I see that you have a copy of the guidebook. I don't have one myself, but I have managed to find several pages that have made their way onto the internet, including this one to the right. I wanted to ask, are the names Tokemichi Tyoujabaru and Suisyou Kibougaoka the correct English translations of Tokemichi Choujabaru and Suishou Kibougaoka? Since they are in the official guidebook, I would assume they are. However, as the page is (as far as I can tell) for early materials, and since CXC Scans translated the names as such, I wanted to get in touch with you first and ask if you could offer confirmation either way before I made any changes. If you could shed some light on the subject, it would me much appreciated. Please get back to me whenever you have the time. Thank you, -- 05:39, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :And that is exactly why I asked for confirmation first. Thank you for the explanation. :Regards, :-- 16:42, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Heart governing skill. Hi, why did you remove Heart governing skill? I actually liked it.The Omnipotent One (talk) 18:39, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Ajimu's Biological Skills Tokiro7, Should I make a note about there being apparently 101 Biological skills? Or should I wait until you've finished editing the section in case it is another case of CXC Scans being creative? Thank you for all your hard work by the way. Regards, -- 14:17, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, no worries. Your recent output has been nothing short of incredible. If you feel you need a break, then go right ahead. You've more than earned it. I'll hold off on making a note about the number of skills until you're satisfied with the section. :Regards, :-- 02:59, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Obi Article Tokiro7, Hey, we all do what we do best. Seriously, you have gone above and beyond with your contributions to the wiki. That said, I do have one question. Just to make sure, Dopplegänger (ドッペルゲンガー, Dopperugengā) refers to the dopplegangers that appear in chapters 160 and 161, correct? Those were created by Obi? Regards, -- 20:43, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Hanten'in-san Hello, Tokiro-senpai. I must say, you really did great job on naming these skills. You said you have Medaka Box guide book? Thanks for respond. The Omnipotent One (talk) 11:38, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Great question! That's because I was immensely curious about how is Hanten Shiranui's (alias Hanten'in-san) skill called. I hoped if you ever had free time, if you could look in Guide book and tell me if there is name of that skill. I would be grateful, because I love that skill. I kind of played I have that skill to create skills and I created my own 350 skills :D Thank youThe Omnipotent One (talk) 21:17, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Damn. Nevermind, thank you. I think if someone would want to name it "Genesis" or "Origin" would be good name... The Omnipotent One (talk) 22:35, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Tokiro7, Congratulations! Take a break, rest and recover, and generally feel very very good about yourself. You deserve it. I have one last question concerning your recent translations. There are now 101 Trample Skills. Did CXC Scans miss one, or is this another case of Nisio Isin adding a new skill after the fact? If you could just clear this up so I know if I need to add anything to the trivia section or amend some of the articles. Thank you, -- 01:36, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :Wow, you don't do things by half measures, do you? By all means, work at what ever pace you feel comfortable with. If you're taking the trouble to make full translations (with pictures and everything) I'd suggest reaching out to CXC Scans. Tell them you have the translations and the raws, and see if they'd be willing to put the pages together, as it were. If you wanted to do it all yourself, you would probably be able to put them up on Batoto for people to view. If not, we could always host them here. You'd be credited, of course. As for our Drama CD original character, just send me what you have when you have it, and I'll figure something out. :Now, I hate to be that guy, but whatever is going on with your word document, there are currently 101 Trample Skills on the Medaka article. The reference count (reference 415, starts at 0 and ends at 100) says so. As far as I can tell there aren't any repeats, so I'm not sure what has happened. Would you mind checking out the article itself? :Regards, :-- 19:29, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Japanese wiki Tokiro7, First of all, do not think that all of your hard work was a waste of time. It was not a waste of time, okay? The Japanese wiki is in Japanese, isn't it? Yeah, it would have been nice if you could have found that resource earlier, but you still would have had to do the grunt work of finding translations and making sure everything matched up. And what about the references? We only have those because you took the time to trawl through the guide book and find the correct pages. You want to take a break, get your head in a better place, maybe beat up some pillows and scream, you do that. We're all volunteers here. But don't think that your effort was waste. The wiki is much, much more of a comprehensive resource thanks your contributions. Don't let a little bad luck spoil that for you. Regards, -- 14:37, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Suishou Weapons Tokiro7, I agree with you that it's really left rather open whether or not the former Suisou Student Council can use those weapons normally or was only using them because of Sukinasaki's manipulation. It's why I originally left the information when it was first added. However, I reread the chapter this week in preparation for finally filling out the related articles this weekend (you've set a very good example and I feel motivated to get things done), and with the reread, I felt more convinced that they were only using the weapons because of Sukinasaki. None of them are shown using any weapons elsewhere, and at the very least, Jakago and Kejukuri both to favor their Abnormalities (Jakago with air, and Kejukuri carries a water bottle). So that's my reasoning. Now, I feel like a specific Equipment subsection on an article should only be present if the equipment is very important to the character (the Munakata siblings, the Enforcers, etc.). For the Suisou Student Council, I think just the note in the History section when I add the GLKFC info to their articles would be enough. Now that is totally up to personal interpretation, and if you feel strongly that the Equipment sections should be kept, you can go ahead and hit the undo button for my edits. I trust your judgement at this point. Regards, -- 13:01, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Break Tokiro7, Sure thing. Thanks for letting me know. Have a good time. -- 17:58, July 23, 2015 (UTC)